911
by TigerLily1818
Summary: Robin, Wally, and Artemis all where effected by 911. Just in different ways. But for everyone the event changed their life's.


_A.N._

_Hello guys, I know that it's been over a month since the anniversary of 911 but I really wanted to write something about it. When I was five the Twin Towers where attacked. I don't remember much of the actual news reports but it still had an impact on me. I was in the morning kindergarten class in Medina Ohio and some woman had run into the class to tell Mrs. Boy what happened. The teachers where freaked but obviously tried not to show it and gave us "free time" when it happened. We couldn't go outside because they had heard planes over head and where worried. Not long after a abundance of parents came anxiously for the kids my mom included. She had already picked up my brother and we headed to outside our apartment where my mom had a portable T.V. watching everything, while we played. Though I was young I can still remember asking my mom why she was crying, she told me something very bad had happened. When she heard about the Pentagon she freaked more and called my Aunt, my cousin Amanda went to school in Washington and went to places around their a lot. We couldn't get a hold of her and everyone was super worried. Luckily she called a day later saying she was fine and safe. My family was spared from 911 but not from the grief of it. Every year during that time, I watch old video's and news reports and can't stop crying, knowing how many people where lost because of this tragedy. I hate that because I was young when it happened people don't think it affected me but it did. I am so very sorry to everyone who lost any one do to this. I can't imagine what you must have been going through. I know me and my family only felt a fraction of what you did when we couldn't reach Amanda. I hope I do those who died justice by writing the story and trying to capture the feelings and emotions of this horrible event. Be warned I'm not going to be light on the details it will be…accurate._

It was that time of year again. It had been eleven years and still it felt like yesterday when tragedy struck America. Ms. Martian, Conner, and Kaldur didn't truly understand why this was such a big impact, being from different places when the Towers where attacked. But Robin, Wally, and Artemis remembered everything from that dreadful day. Meghan had asked the previous year why everyone thought about it if it made people so sad. It had been her Uncle to explain that they weren't remembering the event happening to our country they were remembering loved ones, innocent lives lost. The two humans and speedster stayed together every year on that day, for support that was more than needed on 9/11.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**September 11**__**th**__**,2001**_

_**New York**_

_**Dick's P.O.V.**_

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning and six year old Dick Grayson couldn't be happier as he swung from his parents arms. Walking happily around New York, Haley's had come just a week before to perform for Manhattan and this was the last day he'd be able to see the city. So the Grayson's decided to make the best of it.

"Deci, unde mergem mami?" little Richard asked in a small voice. Mary Grayson smiled at her son as she chided softly.

"In English my little bird, you need to practice, remember." Dick smiled softly and thought about which words he needed to use, as they slowly passed two twin buildings.

"Where are we going?" He asked once more words thick with a Romani accent, but English none of the less. The woman was about to reply but before she could she was cut off by the loud sound of wind rushing above them . Looking up there was a plane low flying swiftly in the air. Dick was just about to ask why the plane was so close to the ground, when it crashed into the building next to them. A loud gasp erupted from the Grayson's mouth as they quickly pulled together. The ground shaking from the impact.

"Holy shit" Jonathan looked up eyes wide at the _accident,_ looking up the entire upper side of the North tower was engulfed in flames. Mary put a hand to her mouth.

"Doamne…" she whispered as screams of panic erupted everywhere. Dick pulled closer to his mother confused on what was going on. "Oh my god, those people." The doors of the building hit, opened several people coming out, to stare incredulously at the hole only to mutter loud curses and rush inside to tell others. Moving swiftly to the other side of the street, John turned around (family in tow) mouth wide open and neck back staring at the place where smoke was coming freely out. Vaguely Dick heard sirens coming their way.

"Mommy why did the plane go into the building?" his soft voice asked looking up like his father. Whenever he made his toy plane go into his blocks his mami usually laughed what was so wrong? Mary Grayson tightened her hold on her son's shoulder and looked down, eyes still wide.

"It looks like there was an accident honey, the plan must have been broken cause it was flying so low." She said trying to convey to her son that everything was all right. (If only she believed herself.) The sirens from before came closer different uniformed men spilling out. "John maybe we should had back to the circus I don't have a good feeling about staying here." She said staring up at the sky worriedly. John followed her gaze and then looked down at his son who's small hands clenched around his ears from all the noise.

"Your right let's start heading-" He was cut off by another whistling of something from the sky, looking up the family saw the plane just in time for it to disappear in the other matching building, ground shaking much more. "My god another one went in! Another plane _it wasn't an accident_." He cried Pulling his family closer again after hearing Dick whimper once more, as more sounds of screaming, sirens, and cellphones went off. The man standing next to them cursed violently staring fearfully up to the sky. The three acrobats saw people piling out of the buildings now and fireman and police officers rushing in to help.

"John we need to go help, we will be able to help and get more people out that are stuck that they can't reach." Mary said moving slightly towards the building anxiously wanting to help as many possible. Her husband nodded and turned to Dick an unusually somber look on his face. "Richard you need to stay here and wait till we come back out do you understand?" Normally he would have insisted to be able to some at once. But seeing both their faces he knew it was not a suggestion but a order. Nodding slowly he went over to a bench where a young woman was sitting talking hurriedly on the phone.

"It just happened again! Another plane went through the South tower! Mom I don't think this was an accident…No I'm fine I swear but it's bad really bad." Sniffling slightly he sat down watching his parents heads as they were accepted into the building to help. Looking down at his shoes, he zoned in and out of thought for a while, sounds only barely being registered until there was a sickening crunch and more screams filled the air. Looking over he saw a man's body, business suit singed and slowly being covered by his own blood on the pavement. Glancing up he realized with a horrified gasp that the man had jumped, for soon more were following his lead. He was about to run, when arms encircled around his chest bringing him into an embrace.

"Dickie! Thank god, where are your parents we were so worried when we saw the report all of Haley's is in frenzy over you guys!" Turning around he saw the familiar face of his Uncle Rick who's usual bright face was glazed over with worry. Aunt Karla and his cousin John where running towards them identical faces of relief as they closed in.

"Richard, are you alright, Where's your mom and dad?" Auntie Karla asked pulling him into her own hug.

"Mami and Tati went to see if they could help the police people." The two adults shared a look and after telling John to look after his cousin they headed the same direction his parents went. John sat down where the young woman had sat before and put an arm around him, the 13 year old looked up towards the building but said nothing. It was silent for a while until a horrible crunching noise rang through the air. Almost in unison heads went up as the tower fell in onto itself.

More screams and Dick felt himself being pulled up and started running. He was wondering why they were running when the answer was discovered. A great ball of smoke and dust spread throughout the street creating a thick blanket over all. Richard picked up the pace with his cousin but soon enough they felt the heavy cloud blow over them, not before however John could cover both their mouths with their shirts.

Sound was instantly muted, and the sun was blocked from view, only dark shadows could be seen around them as people tried to make sense of what was happening. It felt as if they had been closed off from the rest of the world, as the smoke made its way into their throats. It seemed to last forever but had only been a few minutes when the dust settled and the light shown through again only dimmed. Looking over himself to deduce he was fine. John looked at his cousin covered in gray dust to find he was also okay. Looking back he saw a single tower standing up. The South Tower was gone.

Knowing their parents were still in one of the buildings the two rushed back hoping to god it wasn't the one that was no longer there. They faced the North tower looking for the familiar red hair of Mary or identical Black of John and Richard. Slowly dread seeped into them as they didn't see it. They had almost given up hope when I familiar voice called their names.

Turning around they saw both Grayson parents sprinting franticly to their boys. All four where covered in dirt and grime but none where truly harmed. They were swept up in a group hug, as relief filled each of them….they were alright.

The second tower fell a little bit after the first and again the world was covered in the debris. But they were together and made it out, and walking back to the circus where many would cry in relief that they were safe, they would cry in grief for the ones that weren't.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**September 11**__**th**__**, 2001**_

_**Central City the Allen House**_

_**Wally's P.O.V**_

Where one family was safe from the devastation of the attacks another was broken. At roughly 10:03 Flight 93 crashed in Pennsylvania. That plane carried 44 people.

Including Wally's parents.

Wally was a smart eight year old a knew something wasn't right when his Aunt had picked him up from school earlier. Or when she turned on the T.V. and told him to go play in the room he had when he visited here. But Wally didn't go play he watched as Two towers where hit and as his Aunt cried. He was there when his uncle had rushed home and sat down hugging Iris tightly eyes glued to the screen. And he was their when the phone rang.

It was Barry who answered and his face went swiftly from pale to completely white his eyes seemed to zone in on him behind the couch. As if he knew he was there the entire time.

"Iris." He croaked tears watering slightly as he asked his now trembling wife to some over. Shakingly she took the phone and talked. After about a minute she started crying again hand held over mouth trying to talk to whoever was on the phone.

"But…but you'll be f-fine right? You said you had a plan so that doesn't mean….." she broke down after something else was said. Barry hugged her and whispered something in her ear. Head snapping up to the now scared young boy hiding behind the couch she motioned for him to come over. "Wally honey." She sounded almost cautious as she tried to calm down enough to talk to him. "Honey your mom and dad are on the phone and they…..they want to talk to you, okay?" he nodded slightly and numbly got up taking the land line from his Aunt.

"Hello?" his voice sounded scared but he wasn't sure why. There was a slight strangled sob at the other end before his mother's voice came through.

"Hi sweetheart." He could almost hear the smile she was trying to convey to him as they talked, for the last time. "Sweetie remember when mommy and daddy told you that we were going on a little trip and would try to get back soon?" Wally nodded his head then realizing he couldn't be seen replied with a small yes.

"W-w-well, I'm sorry honey but mommy and dad are going to be going to a new place so will be gone longer." Her voice cracked on the last word and he felt his brow crinkle in confusement.

"Why, where are you going?" His mom sobbed again and with some rustling on the other side he heard his dad's voice come through.

"Hey buddy, remember when we told you grandma had to go to heaven to live with the Angles and Grampa?" Wally said yes again the feeling of dread in his gut growing with each word. "Well mommy and daddy are going to be with grandma in a little while." His dad's voice cracked like his mothers and that's when he knew it was bad, his father never cried. Feeling tears down his face he sniffled and felt Uncle Barry lightly grab hold of his shoulders from behind.

"I'm gonna miss you daddy." The adults on both sides of the phone choked back a sob at his words. Another sniffle than.

"I'm going to miss you to Wally, I love you so much and so does your mother never forget that okay?" Wally nodded again tears now water falling from his face as it scrunched up in grief.

"I love you to daddy." And with that the line disconnected dropping the phone he turned and grabbed his Uncles shirt crying into it, he vaguely heard his Aunt cry too and felt her be pulled into their hug, where they sank to the floor. They remand like that through the entire first and most of the second collapsing towers.

Seemingly drowning in pain, as they heard of a plane crashing in Pennsylvania, where there were no survivors.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_**September 11**__**th**__**, 2011**_

_**Gotham City**_

_**Artemis P.O.V.**_

Artemis wasn't there when it happened nor did she lose anyone she loved due to the events. On the contrary she and her sister where alone in their small apartment, her mother being in prison and her father on a mission for the shadows. They had been flipping the channel when Jade had stopped seeing the North tower attacked. They watched every little thing that happened. Every explosion or collision, every death. All the people being affected by it. The towers where being evacuated after the second hit. When the camera had scanned the crowd pausing on two dark haired boys sitting next to each other on a bench looking upward with worry etched on their faces. And with each horrible event that happened that day, Artemis grew angrier and angrier, how could this happen!

Who would be cruel enough to do this to innocent people? The answer came to her in an instant.

My dad, my mom, Jade they were assassin's born and raised. But so was she so why was it affecting her so hard? Maybe because she didn't want to be an assassin it was wrong….if the looks on those two boys faces could prove evidence to that.

That's why 911 effected Artemis so much, it was the day she decided she wanted to help people not hurt them. She wanted to prevent this from happing ever again. It was the day she decided to be a hero.

_A.N._

_I hope I did okay and I didn't offend anyone involved with 911 by writing this. To those who lost loved ones and to those who survived the attacks I'm so sorry. To those who helped when it was needed and saved life's, you are true heroes._


End file.
